


The Hero's Hero

by feartheiksar



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feartheiksar/pseuds/feartheiksar
Summary: The hero Creasion lives somewhere between the rift and the real world. He watches Alba train to be a hero, and gives him help as best he can from the nowhere he resides. Alba notices and becomes the hero's hero.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to pre apologize because I've never written a fanfiction but GODDAMNIT WE NEED MORE SENYUU.

The Hero's Hero

Alba Frühling is just a child when his father gives him his first sword. It's hard to swing, not very durable, and made of foam, so he's not exactly beating up any bad guys with it. Not unless you can count when Midnight pretends to capture Alba's mother so that he has to rescue the damsil in distress, as all good hero's do. At only 7 years old, Alba makes the decision that will impact the rest of his life. He decides to become a hero.

Every day he has his father teach him how to use his sword. They start with his stance, his footing is key. How to swing the sword comes next, and shortly after how to block and find openings to attack. His father isn't very good with a sword, but by the time Alba turns 12 he's able to start practicing with a (very dull) metal sword. It's much more heavy and harder to use. Alba swings it around with such force, he often falls over. But he is determined. He knows he is destined to be a hero, he can just feel it.

He sits under the shade of a tree in his backyard every day when he is done with his training. His favorite thing to do is hold his hand to his chest, just over his heart, close his eyes, and feel it beat. He's not sure why, but every time he does this, he feels as though he is sitting with someone who is doing the same, and as he grows older, the feeling grows stronger.

By the time Alba is 16 years old, he has started having full blown conversations with the nothingness under the tree that he feels such a strong connection with. He is certain someone is there, and as a destined hero, he must save them.

"Hey friend!" Alba sits under the tree, wiping sweat off of his brow from the training he had just completed. "The King is asking to see me. I think it's happening! I'm going to be sent on a journey to prove that I'm a hero! I'm nervous though…. Fighting real monsters will be so much different from fighting wooden target, ya know?"

He is met with nothing but silence, and a feeling that maybe what he had just said was kind of stupid and obvious.

"I've never asked… but are you able to leave this spot? I'm…. I'm actually kinda scared to go on my own. It would be nice to have a friend with me! You know… if you wanted to!" Again, silence fills the air, and Alba is suddenly hyper aware of his lack of friends. He sighs and leans back against the tree, closing his eyes, and feeling his heartbeat.

"Yeah… I guess we'll see…. I hope I'm good enough. If I can, I want to get even stronger on my journey. I need to… I need to get stronger so I can save you from wherever you are." His voice is just a whisper into the air, but the weight of his words linger, and Alba can feel the hesitation from his friend. He has yet to figure out if the other hesitates because they don't want to be saved, or if it's because they dont believe Alba can save them. Some days, he isn't sure he wants to know the answer.

For some reason, Alba suddenly wants to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check it out! It's slightly longer! 🙌

Shion hated it here, where the real world was just beyond his grasp. He could see it all, just not clearly. It was as if a thick fog engulfed everything, and the colors were dim and muted. He happened upon this place once while he was trying to escape the rift without waking the demon lord. Though… as much as he hated it here, he still liked it more than the complete nothingness that was the rift.

He's not sure how long he's been alone for, but he knew it had been a LONG time by the time he found his spot. He liked to call it his home. It's the first place he ever saw him. Alba was his name. Shion knew because Alba spoke to him regularly, as if he could see him. Though he knew he couldn't, no one could. 

He'll never forget the first time he saw him. In this dim, foggy world, Alba was his first spark of color. Absolutely everything about him radiated with color. His skin was touched by the sun ever so slightly, his hair and eyes a warm, inviting brunette, and while his sense in fashion was questionable, Shion loved the vibrant red and oranges he wore. He was just a child the first time he saw him, but he looked at that small boy and felt hope for the first time when he announced he would become a hero.

It had been a few minutes for Shion, but years for Alba, the first time they "spoke". Alba had been swinging around a heavy, clunky sword and had dropped it. Shion went to kick it further from him.

"Hey dumbass, this is too big for you. You're just a little guy. You look like an idiot swinging it around like that." As his foot made contact, Shion noticed something… the sword moved. He had actually kicked it, something tangible in the real world. His eyes went wide as he just stare at the spot where the sword once lay.

"Oh." Alba was the first to speak. The surprise left his face much sooner that Shion's. He was smiling at the sword like an idiot. "Am I not good at it? Should I be using something else?" He seemed to ask the sword.

"Who are you even talking to right now?" Shion asked him, fully aware that he couldn't hear him. Alba was already picking up the sword and swinging it again.

"I can tell you're frustrated with me, but this is all I have to work with right now. Someday, when I save you, you can tell me what I should be using instead." That did it. Shion collapsed to his knees in shock. He was completely convinced that this boy knew he was here.

Time seemed to slow down to normal when Shion stood near Alba. He started watching him train and sitting under the tree with him to rest afterwords. He never followed him after though. His time spent with school and friends was just so boring to watch, and if Shion let time pick back up it was never very long before they were back under the tree together, talking to each other. 

"When are you going to stop being so lazy and get me out of here Hero?" He flicked the tip of Alba's ear, which never made contact, but Alba could feel a small bit of wind tickle him where it had happened, and brought his hand up to scratch at the spot.

"I must be so boring to watch like this." He laughed. "I hope I'm at least getting good enough to give you a bit of confidence that I actually will save you." He shifts a little, mildly uncomfortable. 

"I leave tomorrow you know."

"I'm aware."

"I would really like it if you joined me… but I understand if it's not something you can do, ya know?"

"Yes. I know. You've told me every day for the past week, Hero."

"And I just really could use the company. And advice I guess. You seem like you know more about this stuff than I do and…"

"You can't even hear me."

"I know I can't hear you, but I can still tell when you're here and trying to talk to me and…"

"Alba."

"I don't even know your name but I feel like we're pretty close friends at this point and…"

"ALBA!"

"Ross." Shion looks at him like he's lost his mind because who's Ross?

"What?"

"I don't know your name, and if you come with me to find the Demon King I'm going to have to call you something and… I guess I just like the name Ross, ya know? I hope you like it too, because I've been thinking about a nickname for you until you can tell me your real name and… I hope it's good. It's what I call you when I talk about you to my friends… you know, so they dont think I'm crazy and have an imaginary friend or something..." He cast his gaze down in embarrassment. Shion could feel his heart swell. Alba cared enough about him to give him a name and he talked to his friends about him?

"Ross, huh? Yeah it's ok. I'd rather people not know my real name. Don't need them thinking I like you or anything, Hero." He smiled despite himself. 

"I can tell you're happy. Is it weird that I feel like I can feel what you're feeling? It's how I know you're better at fighting than me. You're always so mildly embarrassed for me." Shion snorts as Alba laughs at himself. "I'll get better though…. I have to." Alba leans back onto his shoulders as he looks up at the sky. "I guess I should head to bed. Everything starts tomorrow. I just want you to know that if you can't come with me, I promise to not forget you. I promise to come back for you Ross." In that moment, Shion could swear Alba was looking right into his eyes.

"I believe you, Hero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if chapters stay this short I'll probably post them every other day or so. This has become my little project while I put the baby to bed at night now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, the chapters will probably get longer as I get a feel for what I'm doing.
> 
> Also if you have an Instagram account you should check out my recent senyuu cosplay I did at acen. My insta is bakukatsuo


End file.
